Elena's Second Chance
by La Melodie
Summary: Takes place immediately after the events of s4 e18 ("American Gothic") Elijah and Bonnie find a spell to restore Elena's humanity. (With a twist.)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N : _

_Nope I don't own TVD... but then you knew that... _

___This story was inspired by a dream I had, and is ever so slightly inspired by a story line from the British TV series "Misfits". _

_Elena is a bit OCC, she has a bit more of a sarcastic sense of humor (just a bit... I won't go over board I promise). Bonnie is OCC, as she is civil with Elijah. _

_This story is half AU and half based on actual events on the show, or a mixture of sorts. When you read it, you'll understand what I mean. _

_I want to thank Lyscat for inspiring me to write again. I haven't written a fan fiction in almost 9 years. (if you haven't read her Elejah fics please do, they are AMAZING and highly addictive LOL.)_

_If any one has an idea for a title, I am all ears... 4 chapters in and I'm still idea-less. It's a tad frustrating haha. _

_This story is very un-beta-ed. I apologize for any grammar mistakes. It's never been my strong suit. My spelling is better than my grammar. _

_I will update weekly._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Elijah walked away from Katherine in the alley and went back to his vehicle. Elena had been right, of course. His Katerina was gone. Elena, however, was not.

At least not for good. Instead of letting the sting of Katherine's betrayal eat away at him, he would work on bringing back the Elena Gilbert he knew and loved.

The real Elena would never betray him like Katherine had. There would be the issue of those pesky Salvatore boys, but he would make Elena his.

He decided to call Elena's best friend Bonnie Bennett, a very powerful witch, to see if she had any ideas of what could be done to bring back his lovely Elena.

So he made his way back to Mystic Falls to meet her.

Bonnie Bennett was sitting in the Mystic Grill cramming for her Biology mid-term she had tomorrow. She usually was up to date on her studying, but with all the problems with Elena losing her humanity, Bonnie had spent all her free time trying to find some sort of spell that would bring her beloved best friend back. She was also waiting for Elijah Mikaelson to appear as he had called her out of the blue an hour ago concerned about Elena.

All of a sudden she felt a presence beside her. She looked up from her text-book and there stood Elijah Mikaelson, the Original vampire.

"Hello Bonnie, I apologize if I am interrupting an important study session." Elijah said.

Bonnie sighed. "No it's fine, this chapter is incredibly boring. So you wanted to talk about Elena?"

Elijah nodded and motioned to the seat beside her, Bonnie nodded back and Elijah pulled out the chair and sat down.

"I've just returned from a surprise visit with Elena, and I am very concerned. I'm wondering if something can be done to return her humanity." He said.

Bonnie sighed. "I've searched through all my gram's old grimoires and I couldn't find anything. All except one spell. However I think it might be too risky to even consider.

"It won't hurt to at least discuss it. What would this spell entale?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie bent down beside her chair and pulled a grimoire out of her bag and flipped it open. "I found one that would take her back in time far enough to allow her to change the chain of events that lead her to become a vampire. That's when things went awry. Right off the bat there was something off about her."

"How far back would it send her back?" Elijah asked.

"It doesn't say. It's all dependent on when Elena believes the chain of events began. That's why this is so risky. I don't know where I would be sending her to. Who knows what could be going on at that very moment." Bonnie said.

"Would she know what had happened?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. Well not right away, but within a few hours she would have full knowledge of what happened so that she can change what went wrong. She would be, in essence, rewriting history." Bonnie replied.

"Yes, this does sound risky. However, the course Elena is on now might be even riskier. Who knows if she can even return to her emotions. She has lost so much. That will be a lot of pain to endure all at once. Even I can't fathom it. Our Elena could be lost forever." Elijah said, his old weathered heart aching for Elena.

"_Our_ Elena? Why are you so determined to save Elena all of a sudden? " Bonnie asked, somewhat stunned.

Elijah thought about his answer for a second, but before he could reply Bonnie interrupted him.

"Wait, are you in love with her?" She asked.

Elijah looked away for a second, and then back at Bonnie. "I think I have been for a long time. Probably since I first met her to be quite honest with you, and myself for that matter. She has one of the most compassionate souls I have ever encountered in my long life." He said. "After the ordeal with my mother I left town, thinking it would be best for her. I missed her more than I imagined I would. So to keep from thinking of her, I tried to distract myself..."

"With Katherine?" Bonnie asked with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"How on earth did you know that?" Elijah asked, shocked.

"Caroline... aka the rumor mill of Mystic Falls. I love her to bits, but she can't keep a juicy secret to save her life." Bonnie said with a laugh, and then stopped. "But, seriously Elijah... _Katherine!_?" She said, still trying to process the idea of the two of them together, and then trying to wipe the disgusting mental image from her mind.

Elijah sighed. "Yes it was a slight lack of good judgement on my part." He said looking defeated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yeah... I'll say." She paused for a second. She could tell Elijah had been beating himself up enough about Katherine, so she decided to give him a break, and let the topic drop.

There was an awkward silence between the two for a couple of moments.

Elijah was the first to speak. "I think this spell might be good for Elena. She's lost so much in her life. She'll have another chance to possibly live a happier life." Even if it didn't mean with him. He just wanted to her to be safe and happy. That's all that mattered to him.

"Ok then. I guess There's just the matter of when and where to do this spell." Bonnie said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm learning as I go. The constructive criticism helps a lot._

_Ok so to explain a few things to prevent any confusion._

_Elena - Ok she's a bit more OCC that I initially said (Oops). I kind of find her bland on the show. She's going to be the comic relief at times, because Elijah is so straight laced (but I love him anyways). I will not over do it though, I promise. Also Elena won't have emotional baggage when she arrives in the past. She's getting a clean slate. She also has no romantic feelings towards the Salvatores._

_Elijah - I was kinda going by what Daniel Gillies said that Elijah had strong feelings for Elena, and I magnified it a bit. (Ok maybe a lot)_

_Other characters: Presence will be minimal, only for continuity purposes. I'm not a fan of the other characters (I'm an Elijah fan - he's the only reason I watch) so they won't play a big role._

_I've re written this chapter twice, and really struggled with getting all my facts right and not totally going OCC with Elena and Elijah (I adore him but he's hard to write sometimes.)_

_This chapter has some dialogue from the original episode (there will be less in future chapters)._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Elena opened her eyes, and looked around. Everything was blurry and her hearing was distorted. She felt like she had been drugged. After a few moments the fog in her head slowly began to lift. She tried to sit up. She was lying on a dusty and frayed couch in a large dark room. She moved to look around, and she winced in pain. She looked down at her right arm, and she noticed blood on her lilac colored sweater. She looked up and noticed all the windows in the room were covered to block out the light. The wallpaper on the walls was torn and dingy, and the furniture was arranged haphazardly around the room. All the surfaces were covered with a thick layer of dust. No one had been here in years. But she had been here before. She had a serious sense of déjà vu.

Then it came back to her. Trevor and Rose! She was in the mansion where Trevor had taken her after kidnapping her after the Lockwood's masquerade ball. Trevor and Rose were waiting for Elijah to arrive to ensure their freedom from himself and Klaus in exchange for her, the doppelgänger. But why was she back here?

Suddenly she felt her heart racing. She was human again. She could feel again. She felt like herself again. Then she remembered. If she was back at the mansion with Rose and Trevor it meant Jeremy was still alive. And Jenna! And Alaric! And John. She could have her family back. If she stayed here that is. She still wasn't sure why she was here, or how long this would last. Was this all just a dream?

Then she remembered Elijah. She remembered the first time she met him. She was terrified. She remembered the look in his eyes when he first saw her. It was like surprise and longing. His stare was so intense. His eyes a gorgeous, warm shade of brown. The kind of brown eyes she could see herself getting lost in. Then he leaned in towards her. She remembered thinking he might kiss her. Or was she hoping he'd kiss her? He leaned in past her lips to her neck and inhaled. She felt her fear turning into attraction. The combination of the two emotions had been overwhelming.

She snapped out of it. She still had to figure out why she was here. Then she remembered. Bonnie! Bonnie had to have something to do with this. Out of all her friends, she was the one most disturbed by Elena's lack of humanity. Maybe Bonnie had sent her back in time. Kind of like a cosmic do over. Her chance to change what she had done wrong.

Was this where everything went wrong? When she fought off Elijah and left with Damon and Stefan. At the time she thought it was the right thing to do, but now she was reconsidering given all her knowledge of the future. She now knew that Elijah hadn't intended to harm her. He had even found a way to bring her back to life after the sacrifice. Elijah was an honorable man, and an Original vampire. Meaning he could protect her and her family. Stefan and Damon tried, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Elijah also listened to her and respected her decisions. Stefan and Damon were so busy trying to keep her safe, she doubted they ever heard to a thing she said. Any decision she made was ignored. So she had made up her mind. This time she would go with Elijah.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted.

"Oh my god you look just like her."

Elena looked up. It was Rose. "Well, lucky for you, that's as far as our similarities go." Elena said with a smile.

Rose looked at her. "Well aren't we cocky? What's with the sudden changed in attitude? Not fifteen minutes ago you were terrified out of your wits." She said.

"I've decided to make the best out of an uncomfortable situation. Besides, I know Elijah's not going to hurt me. He needs my help." Elena replied.

"Right, with the sun and moon curse. Considering you're to be sacrificed you're taking this all rather well." Rose said.

"Like I said. Elijah won't hurt me, and he'll protect me from Klaus. You do realize he's not actually working with Klaus, right? He's trying to draw him out of hiding, so he can kill him. Or at least that's his intention." Elena said, remembering the night of the sacrifice.

"So you think he's going to kill his own brother. Somehow I highly doubt that. Elijah values family above all else." Rose said.

Elena sighed. "Yeah well after 1,000 years Elijah's sick and tired of Klaus's crap. Did you know Klaus keeps their 3 other siblings daggered and locked in coffins in safe keeping? All Elijah wants is to be reunited with them. But Klaus seems to be determined to make Elijah's existence a miserable one." Elena said.

"I thought the other originals were dead. Do you know where the rest of Elijah's family is? You could use that as more leverage. I could really use your help. Trevor and I have been running from Klaus for over 500 years. We're exhausted." Rose pleaded.

"I know. Trevor made the mistake of trusting my traitorous ancestor." Elena said.

Rose was shocked. "How do you know all this?"

Elena sighed. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." She said.

Rose rolled her eyes and left the room.

* * *

Elena heard Rose's foot steps in the upstairs hall, and then she heard Trevor speak.

"How's the girl?" Trevor asked.

"Conscious. And she knows a lot... about Elijah... about us. It's a bit unnerving. Rose answered.

"So you called him?" Trevor asked.

"No I called one of his contacts." Rose answered. "You know how this works."

Trevor sighed. "Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?" He asked.

Elena got off the couch with difficulty. She didn't remember being this injured and in this much pain. She tried to ignore it and went to the hallway upstairs where Trevor and Rose were. She stood at the doorway and continued listening.

"They say he got it." Rose answered Trevor.

"Wonderful. And what?" Trevor asked.

"So, that's it, Trevor" the Rose replied. "Either he got it, or he didn't. We just have to wait." she continued.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave her here. We don't have to go through with this." Trevor said.

Rose sighed. "I'm sick of running." She said.

"Yeah? Well running keeps us from dying." Trevor said.

"Elijah's old school." Rose said. "If he accepts our deal, we're free."

Elena limped into the hallway Rose and Trevor were standing in and leaned in the door way.

Rose looked at Elena. "You!" She exclaimed. "There's nothing around here for miles." Rose said. "If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

"Ok you don't have to do the whole intimidation thing. I'm not going to run away. I'm going with Elijah. I just hope he gets here before my quote unquote saviors get here." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Trevor asked, looking at Rose terrified. "If someone shows up to save you, Elijah is going to be pissed. He'll kill us for sure."

Elena looked at Trevor. "Relax. As long as Elijah gets here before they do, it'll all work out fine. For the most part."

Elena knew she had the chance to save Trevor from being beheaded by Elijah. But she didn't want to make too many changes. She had seen enough Sci-Fi movies to know that changing history was a big no-no. This was the problem with this situation she was in. Who knew what repercussions there could be if Trevor survived. He could wind up under Katherine's control again. She had to let it happen, as much as it would upset Rose. And it would be heartbreaking to see her cry again.

This wouldn't be a one time occurrence. She'd probably have to watch other people, possibly people she cared for, die and not be able to do a thing to stop it. She just hoped the guilt wouldn't eat her alive.

Trevor sighed. "So doppelicious, tell us everything you know about Elijah."

Elena was happy for the distraction from her depressing thoughts. "Yeah, I guess you're not so close with him these days. After you betrayed him and helped Katherine. Nicely played, by the way. Well, I've pretty much explained everything to Rose. Well all that you need to know. I guess there are a few other things I could share that might be interesting.

"Like what?" Rose inquired.

"Like that the sun and the moon curse is a fake." Elena said.

Rose and Trevor looked at her.

"Then why does Elijah need you?" Trevor asked. "Are you sure he really wants her Rose?" Elena could sense Trevor getting nervous again. Rose looked at Elena with frustration.

"I am needed to break _a_ curse, just not that one. The real one is worse. I'm hoping I can prevent it from being broken." Elena said.

"Ok what's this curse?" Rose asked.

"It's kind of a long story. But I'll try to keep it short and sweet. Ok so Klaus is actually Elijah's half brother. His mother had an affair with a werewolf. So Klaus is a werewolf/vampire hybrid" Elena said. "Before the first full moon, Klaus and Elijah's mother put a curse on Klaus to keep his werewolf side dormant. _That's_ the curse Klaus wants to break. Then he'll be essentially invincible and will sire his own race of hybrids to do his bidding. It's bad news all around."

"So they made up the sun and the moon curse to fool people." Rose said.

"Yup, pretty crafty, eh?" Elena said. "Klaus is a real piece of work."

Trevor looked at Elena. She could see anger and frustration boiling up inside of him.

"How the hell do you know all this? What are you not telling us?" Trevor asked, as his fangs emerged and his veins appeared under his eyes.

Elena started backing away. "Trust me you don't want to know. I don't really even know what's going on to be honest." she said hesitantly.

Trevor walked towards Elena, with rage in his eyes. "Start talking. Now." he said.

Rose stepped in front of him. "Trevor! Control yourself!" She ordered Trevor. "Remember, she's our leverage, kill her and we will be dead for sure." She said looking him right in the eyes

Trevor stood still, still seething with rage. He looked at Rose and slowly began to calm down. "Yes, I know." Trevor said with a sigh.

"Right then. I need to get this place straightened up." Rose said, and with that she walked out of the hallway and back to the main room.

Elena and Trevor followed. Elena decided rather than lie on the couch and over think things, she'd help clean up.

Awhile later the room looked far better than it had when she'd arrived. She could tell Rose appreciated the help.

Elena decided to try to relax until Elijah arrived, and sat back down on the couch. Despite being nervous, she was also a bit excited to see Elijah again. But then she remembered that the Elijah from here isn't the Elijah she knew. That would come with time. She would have to be patient. She did after all bare the face of Tatia and Katherine. Both whom had betrayed Elijah. She knew that even after centuries that both betrayals stung like they had happened yesterday. She would prove her loyalty to him.

The kiss they shared in the gazebo in the other reality had stirred something inside her, despite her lack of humanity at the time. Had she developed feelings for the handsome original? Did he feel the same way? Did he have something to do with her going back in time? Elena's mind was swirling. She had too many questions and not enough answers.

Elena shifted her position on the couch and she felt something underneath her. She was sitting on a piece of folded up loose leaf paper. Then she remembered, the note was from Bonnie. She unfolded it, and sure enough, it was.

**Stefan and Damon are coming for you. -B**

The note read. Elena sighed. Elijah had better hurry up. She didn't want Stefan and Damon interfering. Not only did she not want to go with them, Elijah could kill them. Things could get really ugly really quick. She wasn't going to ruin her second chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Trevor ran down the stairs and into the room.

"He's here." He said frantically. "This was a mistake." He continued, walking towards Elena.

Rose tried to reassure Trevor. "No, I told you I would get us out of this. Trust me." She said.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Trevor exclaimed.

"He wants her more." Rose said calmly.

"I can't do this." Trevor said, nervously pacing around the room. "You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you. But I need to get out of here."

Rose walked over to Trevor and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him down. "Hey!" She said, looking into his eyes. "What are we?" She asked, trying to remind him.

Trevor closed his eyes, tried to calm himself down. "We're family." He said. "Forever."

Elena smiled. Even though she had seen this before, she couldn't help their sense of family loyalty pulling at her heartstrings. She could appreciate their connection as family. Her family was more important to her than anything else in the world. Especially now that she had a chance to get them back.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door.

Rose held Trevor's hands, just in case they didn't make it through this ordeal. "Stay here with her, and don't make a sound. " She told him. Trevor nodded.

Rose ran up the stairs and towards the front door.

Elena head the front door creak open. She tried to listen in on the conversation going on between Rose and Elijah.

"Rose-Marie." Elijah said. "Is there somewhere we can talk?" He asked.

There was that seductive velvety smooth voice she remembered so well. It sent shivers down her spine.

Rose sighed. "Yes, in here." She answered She looked around the house and cringed slightly. "You have to forgive the dirt."

"Oh, no. What's a little dirt." Elijah said. "I completely understand."

The front door creaked closed.

She had been through this before but it was like Elijah was all brand new again. Like she was rediscovering him. The more he spoke, the more mesmerized Elena was. He sounded so sophisticated and sexy, even more so than she remembered. She impatiently waited for him to enter the main room.

"So tell me, what gives you the courage to call me?" Elijah asked Rose.

"I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running." Rose answered, hoping Elijah would show mercy. "Are you in a position to grant me that?" She asked.

"I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet - What is his name these days? Trevor." Elijah said. "If I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova." Rose said, hoping she'd get Elijah's attention.

"I'm listening." Elijah said.

"She didn't burn in the church in 1864." Rose continued, and then waited for Elijah to reply.

"Continue." Elijah said.

"She survived." Rose said.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked.

"You don't seem surprised by this." Rose said.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with _Katerina_." Elijah said, with a slight accent on the name 'Katerina'. "Do you have her in your possession?" He asked.

"No. But I have better." Rose said. "I have her doppelgänger."

"That's impossible." Elijah said. "Her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"Then the facts are wrong." Rose said.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah said,

"Elijah, you're a man of honour..." Rose said, cautiously. "...You're to be trusted. But I wanna hear you say it again." She said.

"You have my word that I will pardon you." Elijah said reassuringly.

Rose went to lead Elijah to Elena, but she suddenly stopped and looked at Elijah. "Before we go, I need to tell you something. Something about the girl. It caught me completely off guard." She said, looking at Elijah.

Elijah arched an eyebrow. "Do share." He said simply.

"I don't know how it's possible, but... it's like she knows you. Like she's met you before. But she's definitely human. She's very different from Katerina. She genuinely speaks very highly of you, and knows a lot about you and your family's history."

"Interesting. Thank you for telling me Rose. Now show me the girl." Elijah said.

Rose led her into the main room where Elena was waiting.

* * *

Elena was pacing around the room feeling both excited and nervous. This was the big moment. The moment that would change the course of her life. For the better... she hoped.

Elijah walked through the door way and their eyes met.

"Elijah." Elena said, almost lovingly.

He was even more handsome than she had remembered, in his tailored suit that fit just perfectly. And those incredible brown eyes. He was truly irresistible.

With vampire speed Elijah descended the stairs and stood in front of Elena, mere inches away from her. He stared into her eyes.

Elena smiled.

Elijah looked her in the eyes, and then leaned in close to Elena.

All of a sudden in a brave move Elena put her hand on Elijah's cheek and pressed her lips on his. She kissed him slowly and she was surprised when he responded...


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I seriously freaking love you guys! Thanks for taking the time to review! It's much appreciated._

_Sorry for being a day late. I have been stuck in bed with a nasty headache since yesterday morning. (I'm just glad it wasn't a migraine, those are awful!)_

_Ok so I know it seemed like in the episode Elijah was all business. But lets face it, the man is hard to read. It's hard to get any kind of body language from him. (Unless you like threaten his family. Then he'll just kill you. LOL.) So we don't really know what was going through his head when he first met Elena. Plus as the future Elijah mentioned in the first chapter, he fell in love with her when he first met her. (Yeah I know that's not really the case on TVD, but don't you wish it had been? I'm fudging the story line there a bit.) And Elijah's been around over 1,000 years, so it's kinda hard to shock him. Even when some vampire tells him this doppelganger girl he's never met knows his whole life story._

_At one point in this chapter I briefly go to Elijah's POV... only for a few sentences. I hope it's not confusing. It's probably frowned upon in writing, but oh well. LOL._

_The reason I'm updating weekly is to give myself more time. I had written chapters 1-4 and posted them on tumblr (I've since taken the links down) and realized I got all sorts of facts wrong, parts didn't make sense, and it was just poorly written in general. (IMHO. I am very hard on my self I know) So I've been scrambling around trying to do re writes after re writes and also trying to continue on with the story. I know it's a long time to wait, but maybe once I've got the first 5 chapters done and really get confident with the story I might start updating twice a week. We'll see._

_Oh and this chapter contains a bit more dialogue from the episode "Rose"._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Elena felt herself beginning to melt into Elijah. But before she could really get into the kiss, Elijah pulled away. He looked Elena in the eyes. Almost as if he was trying to figure out what her motives were. Then he seemed to relax.

Elena looked away for a second. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." She said, blushing.

Elijah smiled slightly. "No apologies needed... I'm sorry I don't know your name."

Elena looked back in Elijah's eyes. "It's Elena... Gilbert." She said smiling.

"So, Rose tells me you know me. Which is interesting considering we've never met. Care to explain this... Elena?" Elijah asked walking over to a nearby table and picking up a book.

Elena sighed. "Listen Elijah, there is a lot I need to tell you. And I will tell you. However, time is kind of of the essence right now. We need to leave here, and soon." She said.

"And why is that?" Elijah said, not looking up from the book he was flipping through.

"Because some of my friends are coming to rescue me, but I don't need to be rescued. They're going to try to hurt you, Elijah. And I don't want that to happen." Elena said walking over to Elijah. She stood in front of him and slowly removed the book from his hands and placed it down on the table near by. Elijah looked at her in the eyes. Elena lifted her hand and gently touched Elijah's cheek.

Elijah was surprised. This girl had guts. She didn't seem to be at all afraid of him. And he kind of liked it. By now, he normally would have ripped her heart out or simply snapped her neck. But there was something about this girl. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Elena's hand on his cheek. After a few seconds, Elijah came to his senses and backed away from Elena's touch. He cleared his throat.

"I can assure you I am quite capable of taking care of myself. You need'nt worry about me." Elijah said looking away from Elena's demanding stare.

"Ok, but we still shouldn't spend much longer here." Elena said.

"Yes, we do have a long journey ahead of us. I just have one last piece of business, and then we're done." Elijah said turning to look at Trevor.

Trevor gulped. "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly very sorry."

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah said.

"Yes, yes it is." Trevor said, taking a breath nervously. "You trusted me with Katerina..." He continued. "And I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one," Elijah said simply, while pacing around the room. "And Rose aided you because she was loyal to you. That, I honor. " Elijah said. He stopped pacing in front of Trevor and looked him in the eye. "Where was _your_ loyalty?"

Trevor looked around the room nervously. "I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah said simply.

Trevor smiled nervously.

Elena cringed... She knew what was about to happen. She could feel Rose staring at her curiously.

With one simple graceful, yet powerful, movement Elijah beheaded Trevor with one hand. Blood splattered, and Trevor's head flew off of his body and fell to the ground with a thud, with his body following close behind.

Rose gasped and began to sob. "You!" She cried, moving towards Elijah.

"Don't, Rose." Elijah said, emotionless. "Now that you are free."

Rose continued sobbing. She turned her attention to Elena suddenly. "You knew! Didn't you?!" Rose demanded angrily. Elena could see rage in Rose's eyes.

Elena gasped, and before she knew it, Rose had grabbed her by the neck and rammed her up against a wall.

"You said you weren't Katerina, but you're just like her!" Rose went to bite Elena's neck, but before she could, Elijah effortlessly snapped Rose's neck like a twig. Rose's grip on Elena's neck went limp, and the two fell to the ground. Elijah picked up Rose and tossed her aside and grabbed Elena's hand, helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked casually.

Elena smiled slightly. "I'm fine." She said, her voice slightly raspy from having her neck almost crushed. "Well we should go before she regains conciousness." Elena said.

Before they could turn to leave, glass shattered in a window upstairs.

Elijah looked at Elena. "That's your friends, I take it."

Elena began to feel anxiety building up inside of her. "Elijah please don't hurt them. I'll deal with this, I promise." she begged.

"And why should I do this for you?" Elijah asked.

"Because I'm asking you to. I know that doesn't mean anything to you. But they've done nothing to you. I know you, Elijah. You're not like Klaus. You don't have to kill them. Please!" Elena pleaded.

All of a sudden two vampires started running around them at vampire speed. Elena stepped forward, it was time to put an end to this. "Stefan and Damon could you please just... stop it!" She yelled.

Stefan and Damon stopped dead in their tracks. They saw Elena standing with the Original.

Stefan took a step towards Elena. "It's ok, we won't let him hurt you." he said, beckoning Elena in to his arms.

Elena stood still. "Stefan I can handle myself. And Elijah doesn't want to hurt me." She said looking at Elijah. "Do you?"

"Not particularly, no." Elijah said simply.

"Ok did you like bump your head or something?" Damon asked. "He is the enemy. You can't trust him." He walked towards Elena, but Elijah stood in his way.

"She's coming with me. Willingly, might I add." Elijah said.

"Over my dead body." Stefan said, charging at Elijah. Before Stefan could reach Elijah Elena finally snapped.

"STOP! Just stop! Elijah is right. I am going with him. It's for the best believe me." Elena said. "I don't have time to explain, but I'll be safer with him."

"Yeah... um NO! You are officially no longer making decisions for yourself." Damon said. "Obviously you've lost your mind... or something. You're coming with us." Damon approached Elena and tried to grab her.

Elena pulled herself out of Damon's embrace. She had really had it with these two. "Are you even listening to me? I am my own person. I make my own decisions. I am sick and tired of you people trying to control me. Look,I know you care, but just... butt out!" Elena yelled.

She then began to calm down, and tried to reason with them. "Please. I need to do this." She looked in Stefan's eyes. She could tell he was crushed, but was begining to understand he needed to just let her go.

Damon went to grab Elena, but Stefan stopped him, grabbing him around his waist.

Stefan sighed. "I heard you Elena. I'm sorry for trying to control you and we will respect your wishes." He said. "Won't we, Damon?"

Damon tried to wriggle out of Stefan's grip. "Yeah, when hell freezes over." He said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Just go. He'll be fine."

Elijah nodded and he and Elena walked out of the mansion together. He lead her to his vehicle. After the two were sitting in the car, Elijah looked at Elena.

"I believe you now owe me some answers." He said firmly.

Elena sighed. "Yes I know, Elijah. We need to leave here first. I will tell you everything. I _want_ to tell you. But not until we're outside of Mystic Falls." She said.

Elijah hesitated for a second and then started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

* * *

_A/N: Shorter than the last chapter, but hopefully still good. I'll update on Sunday as normal._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I added what was going to be chapter 5 to the end of this chapter because people have asked for chapters to be longer and I can't blame them. I like longer chapters too!_

* * *

Chapter 4

After driving in uncomfortable silence for what felt like hours (in reality, it had only been about 30 minutes) Elijah pulled into a rest stop on the side of the high way they were on. He pulled up into a parking spot and put the car in park and turned off the engine.

Elena sighed. "I guess this is my cue to start explaining." She said.

Elijah didn't say anything, he just looked at Elena and nodded.

"Ok well first you have to promise me something." Elena said, biting her lip

"No I do not. We are not negotiating anything. Either you will tell me, or I will compel you to." Elijah said firmly.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Relax, Elijah. No compelling needed. I told you, I want to tell you. I _need _to tell you. To get all this off my chest. I'm just afraid how you'll take what I'm about to tell you." She continued. "So just promise me, you'll hear me out entirely. And no matter how crazy what I'm about to say may sound, that you'll keep an open mind. Ok?"

"Yes, I will hear you out." Elijah said, sounding slightly annoyed. She could tell he was getting a bit frustrated with her. But she had to make sure he'd listen to her. This would be a lot of information to absorb.

Elena sighed again. "Ok, I'll just say it... I am from the future." She said. She waited a few seconds for him to respond but he just sat there in his seat. "Well... do you have anything to say about that?"

"I heard you. When from the future?" He said, in his usual calm and velvety voice.

Elena looked at him. "Ok, now I just told you I'm from the future and you're not surprised. What's wrong with this picture?" She asked.

"After being on this earth for over a thousand years, seeing the things I have seen, it's difficult to surprise me." Elijah said simply.

"Ok. Well this is better than you freaking out at me. I should be thankful for that I guess." Elena said. "And to answer your question, I'm from 2012."

"What did you come here for?" Elijah asked.

"Well to be entirely honest with you, I don't really know. My only guess is that my friend Bonnie, a Bennett witch, sent me back in time to fix mistakes I will make in the future. I think you may have been involved as well..." Elena said. "Well, the future you, I mean."

"What did you come here to fix?" Elijah asked.

"Well the last thing I remember was being a vampire. My whole family was dead, and I had turned off my humanity to avoid dealing with the pain. I remember all of it. It was like I was trapped inside of myself. I could see my self doing all these horrible things. I was pretty much a monster. I made Katherine look like a saint.

"You know _Katerina_?" Elijah asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Sometimes I'm ashamed to be a Petrova doppelganger. I come from a line of horrible women. People tend to assume I'm exactly like Katherine... and Tatia." Elena explained.

Elijah looked up at Elena when she mentioned the name Tatia. "And what do you know of Tatia?" He asked, almost cringing at the name of his former lover.

"I know she broke your heart." Elena said, her heart aching for Elijah. "I know that she played you, and made you think she cared for you, all the while sleeping with your brother Klaus. I also know it was her blood that helped turn you and your siblings into vampires. I'm sorry for what she did to you. I can only imagine how much that must have hurt. And I'm also sorry for bringing her up and bringing back painful memories for you" Elena said, placing her hand on Elijahs hand that was on his lap. Elijah pulled his hand out from under hers and moved hers off his lap.

"While I appreciate your concern, I assure you I am just fine. That was many centuries ago." Elijah said looking away from Elena.

"Ok, well I promise not to bring her up again. I don't want to cause you any more pain than what you've already had to endure." Elena said.

Elena and Elijah sat in silence for a few moments.

Elena looked over at Elijah. "I know you're not taking me to Klaus. We need to stop Klaus from breaking the real curse. Believe me, no matter how bad you can imagine Klaus being a hybrid is, I can tell you it's so much worse!" She exclaimed, reliving the night the curse was broken in her head.

"Yes, I am aware that Klaus must be stopped." Elijah said. "And I will kill him."

"Elijah, I know how much your family means to you. Although you feel this way now, you may feel differently afterwards. As much as I'd like to see him dead too, I don't think that's the answer." Elena said. "I don't know if you know this, but when an original vampire dies, all the vampires from their blood line die too. Some people I care about are from Klaus's blood line. We need to find another way."

"And if there isn't another way?" Elijah asked.

Elena sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said.

"So you never did tell me what your exact mistake was that inspired your friends, and apparently myself, to send you back here." Elijah said.

"Well, it was a decision that I made today, actually. I decided to let my friends, Stefan and Damon Salvatore, come rescue me. I tricked you into thinking I would come with you and I threw a vervain grenade at you. Then Stefan and Damon staked you with a large stake. I apologize for my part in that." Elena said, looking ashamed. "So I decided today I would make a different choice. I would go with you instead of fighting you."

"No apology needed. It hasn't happened in this reality." Elijah said.

Elena smiled. "Yeah, I guess you actually now kinda owe me." Elena said with a light hearted laugh.

Elijah smiled slightly. "Oh I do, do I?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean If you really think about it, I saved you from being staked. And I will save you from being daggered... Ummm..." Elena counted the number of times she remembered Elijah being daggered on her fingers. "4 more times... maybe even more." She said.

"Yes, I suppose you did. Thank you, lovely Elena." Elijah said, with a very slight smile forming on his lips.

Elena smiled and began to blush. She remembered that Elijah used to call her that.

Elijah looked at her curiously. "You're blushing." He said.

"Oh, yeah. It's just, you used to call me that sometimes. I missed hearing you say it." Elena said with another smile.

"I'm begining to see the nickname is well earned. You aren't at all like your predecesors, are you?" Elijah said.

"You wrote me a letter once. In it you said 'Your compassion is a gift. Carry it with you, always and forever.' " Elena said, smiling. "You left me soon after, and then I became a vampire shortly after that."

"Why did I leave you?" Elijah asked.

"You did something to me, and after you regreted it. You left because the guilt was too much for you to bear.

"What had I done?"

"That's another long story, that I'll save for later." Elena said. "For now we need to figure out how we're going to draw Klaus out, and keep my family safe in the process."

"Well, I think we should head back to Mystic Falls, or atleast the outskirts of Mystic Falls, and draw Klaus out. It will take awhile. Klaus is paranoid, and lives in hiding." Elijah said.

"As I said I don't want to include my family or my friends in this if possible. Even though I told Stefan and Damon what I was doing I know my friends will not accept that. They'll keep looking for me. Especially my best friend Bonnie who is a very powerful witch. Elena said with a sigh. "Is there some way I can be blocked from locater spells or any other spells that could aid in them finding me?"

"I know two powerful witches who might be able to help us" Elijah said.

"The Martin witches? Luka and Jonas right?" Elena said, remembering.

"Yes. That's correct. I will get in contact with Jonas. But now we need to find a place to stay." Elijah said.

"My family has a lake house, it's on Dunham Lake. It's a fair distance away from Mystic Falls." Elena said.

"Excellent. That should do for now." Elijah said.

And with that he started up the car again and merged back onto the highway.

* * *

_The Lake House 9pm_

Elena took a sip of her glass of wine. She was curled up on her favorite recliner in the living room with a blanket and her diary. She was writing about the events of the day and time traveling.

She was feeling much better, as she had convinced Elijah to heal her. Normally she wouldn't do that, but given her state, she'd be no use to him hobbling around in pain. She also had found some clothes in her bedroom dresser so she could get out of her torn and bloodied clothes.

Elijah was in another room on his phone talking to Jonas Martin, discussing Klaus, Elena, nd how to go about protecting her family. After a few minutes she heard him hang up and he made his way back into the living room. He sat down on the couch by the fireplace. Which was about the furthest away from Elena that he could be. She had almost felt like he was beginning to avoid her. This was a bit of a weird arrangement. When she had suggested the lake house, she hadn't thought that meant that she and Elijah would be there - alone. This would have been fine with the Elijah she knew in the future, but to the Elijah from this "reality" Elena was a complete stranger. Maybe she had come on a bit too strong. She all of a sudden had all these feelings for him that seemed to come out of nowhere. She was finding it hard to keep them to herself.

Elijah looked up at her. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No... not really." Elena lied. She didn't want to get into it with Elijah.

"I spoke with Jonas, and he wants to see us tomorrow morning at 11 to discuss how to deal with Klaus." Elijah said. "Since killing him isn't an option we need to find an alternative. And soon. I have a feeling my brother may make his grand appearance sooner rather than later."

"Your brother is quite the drama queen, isn't he?" Elena said with a laugh. "Well we have one advantage. I've already met Klaus and have and idea what he might throw at us. If I recall, when he first arrived here, he took over the body of my history teacher Alaric Saltzman. One of his favorite tricks I've been told."

"Yes he has done that several times." Elijah said.

Elijah looked at the fire. It was dying down so he threw some more firewood. While Elijah worked on the fire, Elena went back to writing in her journal. Elijah sat back down in his chair when he finished. "So, is there anything else you'd like to tell me about the future?" He asked.

Elena looked up. "Yes... but I can't." Elena said sadly.

"And why not?" Elijah asked.

Elena put her journal down and the blanket she had wrapped around her and stood up. "It's because I'm from the future. If I make too many changes or share too much I might end up screwing things up even worse than they were. And I don't just mean for myself. Other people could be affected too." Elena sighed and sat on the couch next to Elijah. She looked him in the eyes. "Look, I know this is frustrating. Believe me, I'm frustrated too. I have so many things I want to tell you. But this is my second chance. I can't mess this up. So I'll tell you things when I can. 'Til then I just need you to be patient with me." She said.

Elijah smiled slightly. She could tell he understood. Elena put her hand on Elijah's hand that was sitting in his lap. She moved over close to Elijah and leaned over. Elijah leaned towards her.

Just before their lips touched one of the windows in the living room shattered and a gas bomb flew in and exploded upon impact on the floor.

Before either Elena or Elijah could react the room filled with vervain tear gas like fumes. Elijah collasped to the ground. Apparently it was even enough to temporarily incapacitate an original vampire. Then Elena felt arms wrap around her waist. She tried to wrestle her way out of the person's grasp, but they were too strong. Then a damp rag covered in chloroform was placed over Elena's mouth and nose. Elena felt herself become light headed, and then everything went black.

* * *

_A/N: I did some research on chloroform. According to wikipedia "It is nearly impossible to incapacitate someone using chloroform. It takes at least 5 minutes of inhaling an item soaked in chloroform to render a person unconscious." Well ok then the stuff in the story is... I don't know... super concentrated chloroform? I couldn't think of anything else to knock Elena out._

_I know that I said the other characters presence in this story would be limited, and it will. I realized since I'm building my story around the actual events that they'd have to be included. I'm not a fan of them, so I'll keep their inclusion as brief as possible. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I just wanted to give a shout out to my new beta reader AuroraSpace. Thanks so much for your help._

_Thanks again for the kind words in the reviews. I appreciate all of them. :-)_

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"Elena... Elena... Wakey wakey!" Elena heard someone talking. She slowly opened her eyes. Damon was standing in front of her and staring her in the face. She was tied to a dining table chair in the boarding house.

"Go to hell." Elena spat.

"Well that's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just saved your doppelganger ass." Damon said in a mocking tone.

"Damon, leave her alone." She heard Stefan say. Great he was involved too.

"Nice to know you really support my decisions there, Stefan. What? Was that 'respecting my wishes' thing just lip service?" Elena asked, glaring at Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "I meant what I said, Elena. I am just worried you're getting in over your head." He said. He tried to touch Elena on the cheek but she turned her head away out of Stefan's reach

"No. I'm not going there. I still care about you, but it's over. I'm done being the new Katherine. You two need each other more than you need me." Elena snapped.

Stefan sighed and walked away.

Elena felt guilty for yelling at Stefan, but she meant what she said. She was sick of the love triangle drama.

Damon knelt down next to Elena. "Guess what? I got a surprise for you!"

"Oh gosh, I can hardly contain my excitement." Elena said sarcastically.

Elena looked over towards the stairwell, and she saw Rose walking down towards her. Elena was wondering when she might rear her ugly head again.

"You again. By the way, thanks for trying to strangle me. I really needed that on top of the cuts and bruises I had covering almost my entire body." Elena said. Then she looked at Stefan. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"She says she wants to help. She has information about Klaus." Stefan said.

"Oh she has information, does she? Somehow I doubt there's anything she can tell me that I don't know already."

"Quit being a smart ass and listen up." Damon demanded.

"Umm... excuse me. Don't talk to me like that. Besides if anyone's a smart ass its you, Damon." Elena spat at him. "Seriously, I should be telling you about him."

"How did you suddenly become the all-knowing one?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, do tell us, because you still haven't explained that to me either." Rose said.

"I don't owe you any explanations. If you want to get through this, you'll listen to me. And let me go back to Elijah. I'm safer and so is everyone else when I'm with him." Elena said.

"What? Are you in love with him or something?" Damon pried.

"Quite frankly Damon, that's none of your business." Elena replied angrilly.

"So you ARE! You're in love with an original? You got bad taste in men there, kiddo." Damon said.

Elena was beginning to lose her cool. She had had enough of Damon's crap. First he kidnaps her and now he's insulting her? It was unreal. Elena took a deep breath to try and calm down. She looked at Damon.

"Do you want to survive Klaus or not?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but..." Damon began

"Then shut the hell up and listen to me!" Elena exclaimed.

"Fine then, Enlighten us Elena. Tell us all you know about Klaus." Damon said rolling his eyes, obviously not believing a word Elena had said . Elena knew of everyone Damon would be least likely to believe her, but she didn't appreciate him mocking her.

* * *

Elijah had regained consciousness hours before. He was a bit embarrassed that a simple vervain gas bomb had been able to incapacitate him for so long. He needed to get Elena back. But first he needed to find out who took her. He was still at the lake house, so he figured he'd stay there for a bit and then hit the road. He decided to give Jonas Martin a call to see if he could help locate Elena and her capturer.

"I'll need something of Elena's to do a locator spell." Jonas said.

"That won't be an issue. I'll stop by in an hour." Elijah said, then he hung up.

Elijah looked around the living room. He was hoping he wouldn't have to go into Elena's bedroom, which would be an invasion of her privacy. He picked up some magazines off the coffee table by the couch and found a cloth bracelet with Elena's name on it. That would work. He took a photo of Elena from the fireplace mantle. Just in case it might be needed for a spell.

He felt bad leaving the house with the window broken, but he needed to get on his way. He left the house and took off in his car towards Jonas's apartment.

* * *

"So Klaus isn't the oldest?" Stefan asked, slightly stunned.

"No, Elijah is. Then Finn, then Klaus, Kol and then the youngest. Rebekah. Klaus is only a half sibling though. That's where the curse comes into play, but I've already explained that." Elena said.

"So Klaus wants to build himself an army of hybrids? Fun times!" Damon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and it gets worse. Without my blood involved during the hybrid transformations, the hybrids will become rabid and die. So if I survive the sacrifice, Klaus will want to treat me like his own personal blood bag." Elena said. "Which is why me staying with Elijah is a good thing. He can attempt to reason with Klaus. Maybe on a good day? I don't know. It's better than watching Klaus destroy my family and everyone I love just because of me." Elena said.

"Elena, Elena, always the martyr" Damon said.

"I'm serious Damon. As long as I'm here Klaus will do anything to get to me. Did you hear about what he did to Katherine when she betrayed him? He slaughtered her whole family, and left them for her to find. I don't want to come home one day and find everyone I love dead. I can't. Not again." Elena said.

Stefan perked up. "What do you mean 'not again'?"

"You heard that huh. Darn. I was doing so well." Elena said. "Ok well I might as well get it over with. I'm from the future. OK. Yes, yes, go ahead. Look at me like I've got a horn growing out of my forehead. But it's the truth. How else do you explain all that I know?"

"Ahhh, so that's why you all of a sudden changed your act at the mansion" Rose said.

"Yup. I'm thinking Bonnie must have been involved. Possibly Elijah too. But I'm kinda tired of talking about it. So just... accept it. Ok?" Elena said.

"Speaking of Bonnie, why don't we get her to whip up some major magic mojo and take Klaus out for good?" Damon suggested.

"Sure, let's do that. And then thousands of vampires will die. Including you, Damon." Elena said.

"Wait... what?"

"You heard me. If you kill an original, you kill all the vampires from their blood line. You are from his bloodline. Ugh I am so tired of explaining this stuff over and over again." Elena said.

"Who have you told before us?" Stefan asked.

"Well Elijah of course. We're working together." Elena said.

"Brilliant move Elena! Go ahead, spill all the secrets to the enemy." Damon snarked at Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Let me just say this, in the future Elijah will become a powerful ally for us, and us for him. But first trust needs to be built. I'm laying the ground work of that trust. He's not all bad. As long as you stay on his good side. Klaus is the impulsive one. Well actually Kol is worse, but that's another story for another time. When Elijah and I are out of town we're going to draw Klaus out. He has some friends who are witches helping him. We were going to go discuss this with them today in the AM, but then you dumb asses had to go and kidnap me. "

"I wonder what made Klaus stop trusting Elijah." Rose asked.

"Klaus is pretty paranoid. He doesn't trust anyone. He has major mommy and daddy issues. Basically Mikael, his dad who is also a vampire by the way, hated him because he's an abomination and a bastard. His mother Esther tried to make up for his father not loving him. However, Klaus decided it wasn't enough and went psycho and killed her. Then he told his siblings their dad did it. So now Klaus is spreading the hurt around by being a total dictator."

"Ok well, this story time has been great and all, but Rose and I have to head off to visit a friend of hers in Richmond." Damon said.

"Oh you mean Slater?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded looking a little bit weirded out. "Yes... that's the one."

"Ok well, we'll see you later." Stefan said.

Damon and Rose left the boarding house, leaving Stefan and Elena alone.

"Soooo... awkwardness." Elena said.

"Why do you feel awkward?" Stefan asked.

"You don't?"

"No, not at all."

Elena sighed. "I'm so bored, school sounds like a fun idea. I remember on this day in the... ummm... past? I don't know. I went to Katherine in the crypt and bribed her with blood and an old family album of hers. I wanted to know her story about Elijah, Klaus, and how she became a vampire."

"Elijah and Klaus hunted her down, and she killed herself with blood in her system so she couldn't be sacrificed." Stefan said.

"That's only part of the story. She left out the part about how Elijah tried to help her. He had an elixir made that she was to drink before the sacrifice. Once she had been drained of her blood, she would come back to life as a human. But being the selfish cow that she is, she took off. And then Klaus tried to pin it on Elijah... and then Katherine version of events takes over."

"So Elijah isn't that bad of a guy." Stefan said, sounding a little uncertain

"No, not once you get to know him. He's fiercely loyal to those he cares for. He actually made a deal with me. He told me to live my life until the time came to draw Klaus out, and he promised to protect my loved ones. Does that sound like a bad guy?"

* * *

"The person you are looking for is in Mystic Falls, at the Salvatore Boarding house. I can't get an exact address, but it should be fairly easy to find when you get to Mystic Falls." Jonas said.

"And her capturer?" Elijah asked.

"That will be slightly more difficult. Just give me a moment to focus." Jonas said.

His scrying pendulum spun around in circles on the map, and then stopped on a spot in Richmond. "The capturer is at a cyber cafe/apartment building in Richmond. I'm not getting an exact address, but I'll keep trying and text you the location."

"Thank you for your time Jonas." Elijah said. And with that he left the apartment."

* * *

"So, can you tell me anything else about the future?" Stefan asked.

"Well I can tell you one thing for sure. You and I not being together will make your future a lot easier. And I don't just mean with your brother. I mean with Klaus." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"To be honest, I'd rather not talk about it. Now that I'm here, and you and I aren't involved, it's a non issue.

"Umm... ok..." Stefan muttered. Elena could tell he wasn't satisfied with her answer, but could tell she'd had enough of explaining about the future for the time being.

All of a sudden the front door flew open and Damon and Rose ran in.

"You were so wrong Elena! Your 'good guy' Elijah... yeah he's not so good." Damon said.

"He smashed the window of the cyber café, didn't he? I was hoping it wouldn't come to that." Elena said.

Rose gasped. "Twice now, you've been able to predict tragic events. And you didn't do one thing to stop them. What's wrong with you?" Rose said, beginning to sob.

Damon pulled Rose into his arms and tried to comfort her. He mouthed the words "Nice going Gilbert" to Elena.

Elena rolled her eyes. "The only reason he did that is because you pissed him off. What do you expect?" She said.

Damon gently let go of Rose and approached Elena. "Oh I pissed him off. That's rich. What the hell did I ever do to him?" Damon asked.

"You kidnapped me! What do you think? He's trying to get me back." She exclaimed. Then she looked at Rose. "I'm sorry you got hurt Rose. I remember how much being in the sun without a daylight ring can hurt. Maybe I can ask Bonnie to make you a ring, so that doesn't happen again?" Elena said.

"You think a stupid ring is going to fix things?" Damon asked angrilly.

Rose walked over to Damon. "Damon it's ok. Thank you Elena, that would be most appreciated."

"Oh and one other thing Rose, watch out for werewolves. Their bite is deadly to vampires."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 6 is almost complete, so I may update within the next week rather than waiting the whole week_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This chapter was beta read by AuroraSpace. Please check out her fictions if you haven't read them already. (Warning: They are slightly addictive... lol)_

_This chapter contains some original dialogue from Season 2 Episode 10 "The Sacrifice". _

_Never fear readers, Rose is here to stay! I like her a lot too, and was sad when she was killed off on the show. Lauren Cohan is such a talented actor._

* * *

The next morning rolled around and Elena found herself lying on a cot in the boarding house dungeon. She was hoping she'd wake up and find herself in her bed at home, but no luck. She wasn't hungry, as Stefan had made sure she ate regular meals Yet after being by herself for what felt like a long time, she was beginning to feel lonely. She started trying to think of an excuse to get someone to take her out of the house.

Damon and Stefan were probably off talking with Katherine about the moon stone. That left Rose, who technically owed her after the kidnapping/taking her to Elijah thing. (Although the second time she didn't mind), and then trying to strangle her. She didn't want to be too hard on the vampire though as she knew Rose had only done what she had done out of desperation. Being from the future, Elena had seen and heard of what Klaus was capable of. She could understand where Rose was coming from.

"Rose, are you up there?" Elena called up to the ceiling. She knew Rose would hear her with her vampire hearing.

Seconds later the door to the dungeon cell unlocked and opened to reveal Rose, who entered the room somewhat hesitantly.

"I was hoping I could talk to you." Elena said.

"Alright. I was hoping to find Damon, but I can spare a moment." the vampire said, taking a few steps towards the girl.

"Just for the record I'm not upset with you. You were desperate. I can also tell that even though you are a vampire, you're a good person. And I respect that about you. " Elena reassured.

Rose nodded in appreciation and smiled at Elena. The female vampire then and went over and sat down on the cot.

"You didn't get a phone call from Slater last night, did you?" Elena asked.

"No, not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"No reason." Elena said, quickly changing the subject. Sharing the fact that Elijah killed Slater in the future probably wouldn't help convince Rose that he was on their side. "I want you to take me to see Slater. He might be able to help in the battle against Klaus. Last time he died before I got the chance to meet him."

"I don't know Elena, that sounds like a bad idea." Rose hesitated. "I'm not supposed to take you anywhere. I am strong, but Elijah is an original. He could over power me with next to no effort."

"We'll be fine. Please?"

"Oh alright. But you'll have to drive." The vampire relented, finally giving in to Elena's begging. Elena had been so understanding after everything she had been subjected to at the hands of herself and Trevor. Rose had been unfair when she had told Elena she was just like her predecesor. She wasn't at all. She had compassion and was truly an amazing young woman. As well, she couldn't blame the girl for wanting to get out of this cold and dark dungeon.

"I have an idea. Before we go, how about I shoot my friend Bonnie a text and see if she's willing to make that daylight ring for you."

* * *

Elena looked over at Rose, who was admiring her new daylight ring, and enjoying sitting in the front seat of the SUV basking in the sunlight. Elena smiled.

"Thank you so much for the ring! After living in the shadows for over 600 years, it is such a relief to be able to walk in the sun." Rose beamed, with a huge smile on her face. "Ok now, make a left hand turn into the next parkade."

Elena followed Rose's instruction and pulled into the parkade and parked in the first vacant spot she could find. Rose and Elena made their way up the stairs to Slater's apartment. Rose knocked loudly, and when Slater didn't answer she turned and looked at Elena.

"This is not a good sign" Elena whispered to her vampire companion.

Rose sighed and pushed open the double doors, breaking the sturdy chain that was keeping the door locked. When they walked in Rose gasped. Slater, or what was left of him, was lying on the floor near the living room beheaded.

Rose looked at Elena. "Did Elijah do this?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. He was in the kitchen with a stake in his chest the last time. I remember you telling me that Slater was like an encyclopedia of vampire knowledge, maybe it finally caught up with him. " Elena noted, looking around the apartment.

Everything looked just as she remembered it. Elena walked over to the large window and pulled open the curtains. Shortly after she heard a thump coming from down the hallway and remembered, Slater's vampire wannabe girlfriend Alice.

She walked down the hallway and opened the door that lead to the room Alice was hiding in. Elena pulled open the doors and saw Alice come out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Alice asked, tears still streaming down her face.

Elena knew most of the tears were an act. Alice was just staying with Slater with the hopes he'd turn her into a vampire. But she decided to play along with it... for now.

"It's ok Alice, my name is Elena. Rose is here as well..."

Before Elena could say any more, Alice ran past her almost like she didn't exist and into Rose's arms and started sobbing. Elena rolled her eyes. _What a drama queen. _ Elena thought to herself. Rather than focus on Alice, Elena decided to keep herself busy and make some tea. Soon after Rose came into the room.

"How is she?" Elena asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Over reacting... big time." Rose replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah she's a predictable vampire groupie. Let me guess, she's only with Slater because she thinks he'll turn her, right?" Elena scoffed.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

"Well then, could you do me a favor and compel her to get lost after she finishes this?" The doppelganger asked holding a cup of tea. She figured she'd be nice and give the girl a few minutes to soothe her nerves, but after that she would make sure she was out of their hair. "I can see her getting on my nerves really quickly."

Rose nodded, and left the room.

Elena followed her and handed the cup to Alice.

"Thanks. You look really familiar." Alice said.

"Yeah you probably think I look like Katherine Pierce, right?" Elena replied.

"Oh my god, you're the doppelganger, aren't you?" Alice gasped.

"Yes, unfortunately I am." Elena said motioning to Rose to compel Alice and then got up and walked away, as she'd had enough of the vampire wannabe.

* * *

Elena looked out through the window of Slater's apartment. She was waiting patiently for Elijah's sign that he was on his way. He had two warlocks helping him, amd the older warlock had no problem of tracking Elena down before. She was just hoping her past would repeat itself.

Rose was on the phone arguing with Damon. He was undoubtedly tearing a strip off of Rose for believing her lie and taking her to Slaters so she could be found by Elijah. Soon after Rose hung up.

"Damon's on his way, so unless Elijah arrives in the next 30 or so minutes, you're on your way back to the boarding house." Rose announced.

"I know Elijah. He'll find me. He always does." Elena replied. She thought of his warm brown eyes and velvety smooth, sexy voice. She had missed him like crazy.

Rose rolled her eyes and walked away.

Elena looked out the window again. Suddenly she saw Elijah's reflection in the window. She smiled and gently touched the glass where his face was. Seconds later, Elijah's face disappeared from the glass. Elena turned around and hugged herself and smiled. Elijah was on his way to rescue her. Her vampire knight in shinning armour. Elena giggled at herself for thinking something so corny and cliched

Elena walked away from the window, a permanent smile etched on her face. She suddenly bumped into someone... it was Damon.

"Damn it Damon, how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to be saved?" Elena demanded, at her wits end.

"Yeah, well I decided not to listen to you and your crazy ramblings about Elijah." Damon said.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Elijah's will still come to save me, whether you're here or not."

"Oh really? Well that's not happening on my watch." Damon said, then went to grab Elena around the waist.

Suddenly the front door opened with a bang and three vampires walked in.

"Leave the doppelganger." The middle vampire said.

"Thank you, you came at the perfect time" Elena said, pulling herself out of Damon's grasp. "Who contacted you?"

"My good friend Alice." The vampire in the middle said.

"Damn vampire groupies!" Elena exclaimed, and then looked at the middle vampire. "What did you promise you'd turn her or something?"

"I did." He sneered.

"Well then I'll just have to go and give her a big thanks by putting a stake through her heart." The doppelganger said.

All of a sudden the middle vampire's neck broke and he fell to the ground. It was Elijah! She couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

Elijah sped past the fallen vampire and over to his two other companions. "Who are you?"

The vampire looked at him. "Who are you?" He asked angrily.

"I'm Elijah." Elijah replied.

The vampire began to cower in Elijah's presence. "We were going to bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger" The vampire offered. "I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus would want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked quietly.

"No." The vampire said.

"Well then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah replied. And with that, Elijah ripped the two vampires' hearts out.

Elena smiled and ran past Damon towards Elijah and into his arms. "I knew you'd come." She said quietly.

"Ahem, excuse me vampire Romeo, what do you think you're doing?" Damon asked snarkily. "I suggest you put her down, now."

Elijah released Elena and walked over to Damon. He grabbed the younger vampire around the neck with one hand and slammed him up against a wall. "Why aren't you the confident one. You threaten an Original Vampire knowing I could rip your heart from your chest before you could blink."

Elena was concerned for Damon's well being, but also found herself so very aroused by Elijah's strength.

"You don't scare me. So you're a freaking original vampire. Oooh scary!" Damon managed to spit out, his voice raspy from Elijah's vice grip around his neck.

Elena snapped out of her fantasy world, when she saw anger in Elijah's eyes and decided it was time to step in.

The original was about to rip Damon's heart out, when Elena finally spoke up. "Elijah please, I know he pissed you off, but he's my friend." The girl pleaded.

Elijah turned his head and looked at Elena, he had such a weakness for that girl. He dropped the young vampire to the ground. "Next time you won't be so lucky." He said with a piercing glare.

Elena walked over to Damon and tried to help him up, but he pushed away her hands. Elena remembered what Damon was like when his ego was bruised. She decided it was best to just leave him be.

She backed away and turned and found herself in Elijah's arms. He pulled Elena in close, and she looked up into his eyes. He brought his lips down on hers for a long and passionate kiss. When their lips finally parted, the two disappeared out of the apartment in a flash.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Once again, BIG thanks and hugs to my fabulous beta AuroraSpace._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Next thing she knew, Elijah had her pinned to his car a few blocks away from Slater's apartment building. He captured her lips in a long, searing kiss. Elena pulled away.

"What's gotten into you?" Elena asked. "I mean not that I'm not happy. I'm honestly not complai..." Elijah cut her off and continued kissing her.

A few moments later Elena pulled away again. Elijah looked at her in protest. "What? I need to breath. I am human... remember?" Elena giggled. Before she could say another word, Elijah's lips were on hers again. Elena felt her knees go weak. He was _that _good of a kisser. Better than all the other guys she'd ever dated - combined. Then she remembered he had over a thousand years of kissing and... other experiences under his belt.

She pondered what kinds of things he could teach her... from all this "experience". Elena chastised herself for getting ahead of herself. They were just kissing. Why did it always have to lead somewhere? So she decided to just enjoy the moment.

Suddenly Elijah stepped away. "I apologize, lovely Elena. I am a gentleman. It's not proper for me to be kissing you in such a manner in public." Elijah said.

"Well then, maybe we should move this to a more appropriate venue?"

Elijah kissed her once more and trailed a line of kisses over to her ear. "You read my mind." Elijah breathed.

* * *

"You know Damon we should probably try and... oh whoa" Stefan exclaimed, walking into Damon's room and finding him lying in bed with Rose.

Rose pulled her robe on and disappeared out of the room.

"Ever heard of knocking, brother?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wish I had knocked." Stefan replied. "I just think we need to get together and figure out what we're going to do about Elena."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Still carrying a torch for your former lover I see." he said, slightly annoyed.

"I'm pretty sure I always will, but it's obvious she doesn't want me like that any more. So for now we're just friends. I'd rather be her friend than nothing at all. I mean wouldn't you?" Stefan asked, shocked at how cavalier Damon was talking in regards to Elena. "I think we need to put a stop to Elijah. For good. But without killing him of course. Countless other vampires from his bloodline would die along with him."

"Well, welcome back to planet earth, little brother." Damon said, getting out of bed and putting his clothes back on. "But as you know, this is no average vampire we're talking about."

"Yes, I know." Stefan noted. "I was thinking of asking Jeremy if he could get us the keys to the lake house. There might be some more of Jonathan Gilbert's journals there."

"Or we could get in touch with John Gilbert. I mean as an absolute last resort." Damon said. "As much as I dispise that man, this is Elena we're talking about."

"Ok, so let's get to work."

* * *

Elijah opened the car door for Elena to sit down.

"So, where are you taking me?" Elena asked flirtatiously.

"I have a place of residence just outside of Mystic Falls."

Elena arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you mention it before?" She questioned Elijah, thinking the incident at the lake house could have been avoided.

"I sold the property a few years back. It has an annex cottage next to it. The new owners turned the cottage into a quaint little bed and breakfast resort. However, when I gave up ownership, I compelled the new owners to let me stay there whenever I need to. They would stay in the cottage and I would have access to the main house." Elijah explained. "However first I will take you home so you can pack clothes and other items you might need."

"Good idea." Elena agreed. "I can also explain to my Aunt Jenna what is going on.

"Yes, she might be worried about you." Elijah said.

"And then I can't wait to see your house!"

"Yes, it will be nice to see what they have done with the place." Elijah said.

"I just hope it's not one of those frilly dilly little old lady B&B's, those are the worst!"

* * *

About an hour later Elijah and Elena arrived at the B&B. Elijah had called ahead to let the owners know they were coming, so the main house was set up for them. The main house was an old Tudor style house surrounded by a wooded area.

The B&B annex was just as Elijah has described it. It looked a little strange next door to the sprawling mansion, but it definitely had it's own charm and lots of character.

Elijah lead her into the house. The inside looked a lot different from the outside, as it was very modern. He stopped as they walked into the rather large living room.

"Would you like me to show you to your room?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, that would be great."

Elijah smiled and kissed Elena slowly, making her knees crumble again. She felt her grip around his neck loosening. Elijah sensed this and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady. After a few minutes Elijah pulled away and helped Elena to stand on her own.

"I'll give you a quick tour and then show you to your room." Elijah said.

Elena just nodded and smiled. She realized she probably looked like some giddy little school girl with a crush, but she couldn't help it. Elijah made her feel happier than she had in such a long time. And most of all, he made her feel safe. She had forgotten what that felt like.

* * *

Damon left the Gilbert's residence with the keys to the lake house and made his way over to the boarding house to pick up Stefan and Rose. It turned out there was a spare key, so Jeremy didn't have to contact Elena.

Stefan was waiting for Damon when he pulled up to the boarding house. Rose ran out with an over night bag packed soon after.

Stefan jumped into the front seat, and Rose took the back seat.

"So, I had a talk with John Gilbert." Stefan said. "I know we said we'd only call him as a last resort, but I thought I'd fill him in on what's going on. This Elijah thing is serious, and John is her father."

"Biological father. The man didn't raise her. For all of Elena's life John was her annoying absentee Uncle John. Don't forget that." Damon pointed out.

"Yes, I know Damon. Anyways, John said he has some sort of dagger that can incapacitate an original as long as the dagger remains in place." Stefan said.

"Ok so that's all well and good, but what's the catch?" Damon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Hello! This is John Gilbert we're talking about. The asshole I tried to kill. Do you really think he's going to make it that easy for us?" Damon cautioned.

"True. I guess we consult the Gilbert journals before getting the dagger from John." Stefan said.

"Good plan. Did you tell John we were headed for the lake house for the journals?" Damon asked.

"No, I didn't."

"Ok good. The last thing we need is John going over there and grabbing all the journals before we get them." Damon replied.

"Do you really think he'd do that?"

"A vindictive little shit like John Gilbert? Hell yeah. He'd do anything to get even." Damon replied, slightly annoyed. With that Damon cranked on the radio to his favorite Classic Rock station. "Black Betty" by Ram Jam was playing. Damon started singing along, and Stefan just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Elena had a lovely romantic evening with Elijah. He had taken her out for dinner at a fancy restauraunt, and then they returned to his home and cuddled up on the couch watched a movie. He even let her pick the movie. After it finished the cuddling soon became a heated make out session.

Elena rolled her eyes when her phone began to ring. She pulled herself away from Elijah's arms and rolled over towards her phone that was on an end table by the couch. It was Caroline.

"Hey, Care, what's up?"

"Sorry, I kinda hijacked your bff's phone." It was Damon.

"That's kinda low, Damon. Even for someone like you" Elena spat into the phone.

Elijah moved over towards Elena, concerned.

"Give me the phone, Elena. I'll deal with him. He's caused you enough anguish for a life time." Elijah said, kissing her on the cheek.

Elena nodded and handed him the phone.

"Hello Damon."

"Oh hey there Elijah. What a pleasure it is to speak with you."

"What did you wish to speak with Elena about?" Elijah asked, ignoring Damon's rudeness.

"Well, since you asked, Stefan, Rose, myself, and a bunch of Elena's friends would like to invite Elena and yourself over for dinner this Thursday." Damon replied, trying to be pleasant.

"I'll speak with Elena about it and I will call you back." Elijah informed, and then he hung up.

Elijah passed the phone to Elena who put it back on the bedside table, and then she curled back up in Elijah's arms.

"So what was all that about?" Elena asked.

"Damon requested that we attend a dinner party with himself and other friends of yours." Elijah said.

"Oh my God its so a trap!" Elena exclaimed lifting her head off Elijah's chest.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked.

"In the past, or whatever, Damon and Stefan invited you over to dinner and my friend Alaric daggered you." Elena explained. "Luckily though, he didn't know that if he removed the dagger that you would regain consciousness soon after."

"Well, now that I know, it won't happen, will it?" Elijah said, pulling Elena back into his arms.

"You aren't seriously suggesting that we go, are you?" Elena asked, shocked.

"Your friends have proven to be rather persistent in their efforts to rescue you from me, so to speak." Elijah noted. "Perhaps it's time that we get better aquainted with one another.

"Ok, I guess you're right." Elena said. "We need to focus on Klaus and the sacrifice, but we can't if we're constantly dodging my friends attempts to kidnap, or in their words 'save' me."

"Precisely my point, lovely Elena." Elijah said, kissing her on the forehead.

"But remember what I said to you earlier... watch out for daggers."

* * *

_A/N: Just a note to readers, due to personal life/health issues I've decided to take a 3 week hiatus (approx). I WILL be back. I promise._


End file.
